A flexible organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display will be a new trend in the future of the display field. The flexible feature of the flexible OLED is continuously being developed and used. For example, a flexible OLED can be attached to a curved glass cover to achieve a front display and an edge display of a product.
With a wide development and application of the flexible OLED in the panel display field, a display with arc-shaped edges is being continuously developed, wherein a fillet of an edge of the display product is becoming smaller and smaller, and the radian thereof is becoming greater and greater, so that an attachment between a flexible OLED layer and a 3D cover glass is more difficult than before.
As mentioned above, because the fillet of the edge of the OLED display product is becoming smaller and smaller, and the radian thereof is becoming greater and greater, it is necessary to provide a new flexible display panel attaching device.